


Happy Birthday, Mister Winchester

by ciaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Characters Reading Fanfic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, fanfic will be <em>even better</em>. Written January 2009 for the prompts 'AU' and 'stiletto' in the Porn Battle VII. Also written in honor of Jess and Dean's birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mister Winchester

Jess settles down on her couch and slips her computer jack in. She's going out to dinner with friends later, but she wants to spend her birthday afternoon playing fanfic for her favorite show. _Superposition_ is the story of Sam and Dean, two brothers who travel around the galaxy fighting evil aliens and saving humanity. Dean has the same birthday as Jess, and she just knows the other fangirls have whipped up all kinds of goodies in his honor.

She scans through the listings in her favorite community and sees something with an intriguing summary by an author she likes, someone who can be trusted to produce hot sex and high technical quality. She starts to play it.

The set is a seedy bar, with dim lighting and low gravity. A throbbing musical beat fills the air, but quiet enough that people can carry on conversation. A lot of the conversations going on around her involve pretty intimate touching. Jess is leaning back against the bar itself, looking out at the crowd.

The introductory commands blink at her from the air in the middle of the room, and Jess loads in her personal avatar codes, checking herself in the mirror hanging on one of the side walls. She adds in a slinky little black dress, stiletto heels, and sultry smudged makeup, leaving her blonde hair loose and curly. Looking good.

She cycles through the settings and the music gets slower and quieter, the bar a bit dirtier, the crowd a little more busy. A glass of Centauri apple and rum appears in her hand. She can never afford that in real life. Jess exits command mode and begins the action.

The front door slides open and a man walks in. That's Sam. He's tall and dark, wearing a tight shirt and loose flight pants, looking like a legitimate spacer on break, but he's actually a telepathic con man. Doesn't stop him from being hot or from saving humanity. Jess likes his mix of sensitivity and ruthlessness.

Sam makes his way through the room to the bar and leans in next to Jess, not looking at her. He keys in an order on the dispenser and the bar pours him a shot, red layer under clear. Jess shifts in a little, deciding to make the first move.

"That looks good," she says. "What is it?"

Sam turns hazel-brown eyes on her, the corners of his mouth spreading slightly. He holds the glass in one hand, covering the top of it with his other hand, and gives it a shake. The liquid turns pink. "Two-become-one," he says.

When he lifts up his hand his palm is shiny with liquid. Jess reaches out and takes it, licking away the shine. It tastes of cinnamon. She sucks at one of his long fingers.

She's only this forward online, not off.

"To adventure," Sam says, raising his glass in a toast as Jess lets go of his hand. He drains the shot in one swallow. Jess takes a long sip of her drink. Sam sets his empty glass down and leans in to whisper in her ear, breath warm and tickling. "You seem like a woman who's looking for a good night."

"I am," Jess answers, letting her hair brush against his muscled arm. "Are you?"

"In a way." He smiles, wide and open. "It's my brother's birthday. I'm here to find him a present."

Jess laughs. "Is he as good-looking as you?"

"He's good-looking enough." Sam's arm moves on the bar, just next to hers, so she can feel the warmth even though he's not really touching her. Just close enough to make her want to touch.

"He better be, because it's my birthday, too."

Sam pauses for a moment, his face immobile, and Jess drains her glass, worrying that she broke the scenario. Then his fingers slide over her arm, tracing the inside of her elbow and making her shiver. "I could get you a present as well."

Setting her glass down, Jess raises a hand to his outside shoulder. "Sounds good. I'm Jess."

"Sam."

He bends down and kisses her. Damn, that's good. This is actually the first self-insert from this author that Jess has played; the other works from this person have been viewers, like the show except mostly about Sam and Dean having sex with each other.

This is a nice kiss, though. Sam lifts his hands and cups her face, softly nipping at her lips with his for a moment, then sliding his tongue in gently and exploring her mouth. Jess tilts her head and opens wider, and Sam kisses her deeper and harder. She moves in, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her breasts against him.

When he pulls away Jess is breathing heavily and Sam's eyes are darker than they were before. He takes her hand and leads her out of the bar.

There's a scene break as they step out the door, a moment of disorientation and then they're leaving an elevator tube, standing in a hallway before a motel room door. The gravity is slightly lighter here. Jess is pretty sure this is supposed to be some generic space station somewhere. It doesn't really matter.

They enter the empty, spartan motel room and Sam settles Jess down on the end of the wide bed that takes up most of the space. "I have to wrap the present," he says, kneeling next to her and kissing her again, tugging the straps of her dress down off her shoulders. Jess is willing to let him do whatever he wants. He pulls the dress down to her waist, revealing her strapless lace bra, taking her breasts in his hands and slowly rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Jess is already tingling all over just from anticipation, and that makes the throb between her legs intensify.

Sam's strong hands slide along her sides now, down past her hips and back up her thighs under the dress. He hooks his fingers through her panties and drags them down her legs until she steps out of them and he tosses them away into a corner. Then he puts his hands on her knees and spreads her legs apart, rucking her skirt up. He sits down lower and bends in to kiss the inside of her thigh. Jess tangles her fingers in his long hair as he licks up her leg to her cunt. His mouth hovers open just over her flesh and he exhales, warm and damp and not enough. She shudders. The tip of Sam's tongue flicks lightly against her clit.

Jess tries to pull his head forward but instead he moves his hands to her ankles, lifting her legs up suddenly and making her fall backwards onto the bed as he presses her heels against her ass. But he licks a long wet stripe across her and then his tongue bores into her, so she's okay with that.

The door in the far wall opens and Jess lifts herself on her elbows to look. Dean steps inside. She can see another room behind him, one strewn with food wrappers and clothes and computer equipment, and then the door slides shut.

Dean isn't quite as tall as Sam, his hair shorter and gelled up, his eyes tending greener and his face freckled. Jess thinks they're both hot. Right now Dean is wearing a pair of old jeans, nothing else, his chest and feet bare.

Sam's tongue flicks at Jess's clit again, followed by the edge of his teeth, and she gasps. Dean grins. "Sounds like Sammy's got you primed," he drawls.

Sam pulls his head back and slips a long finger inside Jess instead. "Jess, this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is Jess." Jess smiles at Dean but Sam takes that moment to press up against her g-spot and she gasps and shivers again. "It's her birthday, too, so be real nice to her."

"I'm always nice." Dean smirks and kneels down next to Sam. He puts a hand on the back of Sam's neck and pulls him in for a kiss, licking around inside Sam's mouth. "Mmm, sweetheart, you taste good."

"Feel good, too," Sam adds, thrusting inside her with two fingers now, thumb at her clit.

Shaking her hair out behind her, Jess runs a hand over her own breasts. "So, Dean, you gonna unwrap your present or you just gonna let your brother play with it?"

Dean puts a hand around Sam's wrist and tugs his fingers out of her, raising them to his mouth and sucking on them noisily. He stares at her as he does so. When he drops Sam's hand his lips are shiny.

Her right leg is still held in place by Sam, but Dean's on her left anyway, so Jess stretches out and presses the sharp heel of her shoe against his chest, then runs her calf along his arm and rests her ankle on his shoulder. Sam crawls up beside her on the bed and unhooks her bra, pulling it away from her body and tossing it into the corner with her panties.

Dean gets in between her legs, her knee hooked over his shoulder. He scoots forward until his crotch is pressed against hers, jeans rough, bulge obvious. He leans down over her and mouths at her breasts, pressing her leg down, sucking on her nipple, drawing it in and closing his teeth on it. Jess puts her fingers in Dean's beltloops and tugs him in even tighter against her. Sam's sitting back now, just watching.

Jess wraps her other leg around Dean's waist, hooking her ankles together behind his back, pressing her heels into him. She's always a little more flexible in here than in reality. She arches up as his lips move over her breast. His mouth climbs up her throat to meet her mouth, and he's kissing her, slight tang of her juices on his tongue.

Planting his hands firmer, Dean brings his knees up and climbs onto the bed, lifting Jess's hips into the air and pushing her back until her head rests against Sam's legs. Jess doesn't let it break the kiss.

Finally Dean kneels up and takes hold of his fly. Jess lets her legs drop away from him, sliding back down to the bed, spread wide. He pulls his pants down, revealing his porno-huge dick, hard and ready. That's okay for a viewer, but if she's going to be feeling it, she doesn't want it to be too extreme. Jess flicks on command mode for a second and dials both men down a little, to the large end of normal.

Sam beckons and Dean leans over and kisses him again. "You gotta give me a good view," Sam says and shoves Dean down to sit at the head of the bed. He pulls Dean's pants all the way off and tosses them aside. Dean laughs.

"Gotta nothing, it ain't your birthday."

Jess just climbs up on top of him, taking hold of his dick. Dean clutches at her shoulders and groans as she slides him inside herself. She rolls her hips forward, feeling him fill her up, rub against all the right places. Sam moves around behind her, kissing the nape of her neck and pulling her dress up and over her head, leaving her naked except for her shoes.

Dean pulls Jess in close and bends his head to her breast again. He thrusts up strong and Jess rides him. There are rustling noises behind her and then Sam presses up bare, his dick a hard hot line along her spine. His hands slide around her hips and his finger strokes down over her clit. Jess moans and trembles.

He grips her ankles, pulling them further out so that she's not holding up her weight anymore, causing her to slip down and Dean to thrust deeper inside. Sam takes her by the hips again and starts lifting her up and down.

Jess holds on to Dean and lets Sam move her. He's strong, and it's fast and hard, Dean's dick buried so thoroughly inside her, his hips pounding at her clit. Dean keeps sucking her breast and Sam bites lightly at the back of her neck. Jess drops her head back onto Sam's shoulder.

Her body feels liquid, except right in her cunt, where she's tensing up, shivering and shaking, ready to explode. Sam lifts her up higher, Dean's dick almost slipping out of her, then slams her down hard, and the knot of tense pleasure inside Jess rips open, flowing up her spine and to each tip of her body. She digs her nails into Dean's back and shakes apart, gasping.

Sam holds her down as Dean thrusts up and groans and Jess feels him spurting inside her, into the fading aftershocks of her own orgasm. She shivers even more. Sam leans forward for a moment, pressing her tighter between him and Dean, then pulls away.

Dean slides his hands up to her face and kisses her softly, tongue almost shy inside her mouth. Jess kisses back a little harder and then slips off him. Some of his come drips down her thighs and she commands the mess away. She rolls over and leans back against the headboard next to him, his hand trailing along her leg.

Sam is kneeling in the middle of the bed, looking at the two of them, his dick still curving up hard. He strokes himself slowly and grins, feral and sharp. "You'd like to see him suck me, wouldn't you," he says to Jess. It's not a question but she nods anyway. Dean rumbles in his throat beside her.

Sam lies down between her legs, head on her stomach, and Jess runs her fingers through his hair, over his cheeks, across his lips. Dean bends in and swallows Sam down. Sam curls his right hand around Jess's leg and grabs Dean's hair with the other.

Jess does love to watch them do this, their strong bodies moving together, Dean's gorgeous mouth wrapped around Sam's hard dick. Dean spreads his hands on Sam's thighs and opens up, Sam's whole dick slipping inside his mouth and down his throat. He pulls off, showing Sam's skin slick with spit, and goes down again.

"Fucking good," Sam moans, and Jess murmurs in assent.

She traces her nails down Sam's curved neck as he tilts his head back against her. His eyes close and his mouth drops open. Dean hums and sucks and Sam's face twists, his hips pumping. Jess is still wet, but languid and content to watch.

"Fuck, Dean," Sam shouts and comes. Dean pulls off him slowly, swallowing and licking his lips. He grins proudly.

"I'm happy with my present," Dean says to Jess. "You?"

"Very much."

"Then you're welcome, both of you," Sam laughs. Dean moves up and kisses him. Jess watches for a moment and then the bedroom and the two men slowly fade away and she's back at the main listing of the community.

She leaves an enthusiastically happy piece of feedback under her fanfic name and then logs out and goes to clean up for her birthday dinner.


End file.
